


Truce

by siangjiang



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Clit massage, F/M, M/M, Multi, Penis In Vagina Sex, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Threesome - F/M/M, bottom watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 01:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18906826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siangjiang/pseuds/siangjiang
Summary: Mary becomes Holmes’ student.





	Truce

“Mary...”

Mary looked with awe down at her beautiful husband. She had never seen him quite like this, and it filled her with such love and devotion to him.

“I want to watch you” she had told him and Holmes a day earlier.

“Watch us?” John had laughed “Aren’t you watching us right now, my dear?” 

But Holmes hadn’t laughed. He knew what she meant and looked quite nervous. How silly they could both be.

“I want to see how he touches you” she had explained to her husband. He was about to start laughing again when Holmes caught his eyes and shook his head.

“I’m afraid we’ve been caught, old friend” Holmes said “Your darling wife is not as air-headed as I feared”

That changed John’s whole demeanor “You knew?” 

She nodded “You two would do well to be a bit more secretive. I’d hate to see you behind bars for sodomy”

He took her hand “I swear, Mary, we haven’t touched each other since you and I got married. I would never do that to you”

That she wasn’t so sure about, but Holmes confirmed it. “You chose an honorable man” he said “A _frustratingly_ honorable man”

And now here they were, in her and John’s bed, with Holme’s middle finger buried in her husband. John held her hand tightly and kissed her fingers.

“What is he doing to you?” she asked, stroking his hair.

“The most wonderful things” John smiled.

“There is a bundle of nerves in here” Holmes interrupted “All men have it, but your Watson is unusually sensitive. Just a flick of the wrist and...”

He did something and John tightened his grip on her hand and rolled his head back. Mary had never seen him so open and vulnerable.

“Teach me” she said.

“Mary?” John looked at her “I wouldn’t demand of you-“

“I want to know this part of you too” she said “I want to be able to do this for you”

Holmes let out a breathy laugh without smiling “I’m not so sure I want to teach you. Wouldn’t want to make myself obsolete”

“You think I will learn in one night?” Mary asked, hoping Holmes got the hint. He did.

He motioned for her to come sit by his side, and John spread his legs further to make room for them both. The lust and excitement was clear on his face.

“Here” Holmes said and placed a vial in her hand “Lubricants are of the uttermost importance”

She slicked her skin up and once she was done Holmes moved his hand down a bit, showing her how deeply his finger was buried in John.

“Put the back of your hand in my palm and follow my finger” he instructed her. She did as told and felt her body tighten in excitement as she easily slipped into her husband.

“Here” Holmes said “I have my finger on it. Can you feel it? It is like a walnut. Move around a bit if you are unsure”

Mary felt it and John lifted his hips ever so slightly with a gasp.

“Easy” Holmes said “It’s quite sensitive. Now do as I and rub it gently”

Their fingers laid side by side in John’s tight canal and together they stroked the nerves in unison. John watched them with hooded eyes.

“You two will be the death of me” he moaned, his hips rocking involuntarily into empty air. Mary caught Holmes smiling.

“Better not make a widow of you yet, Mrs. Watson” he said “Let me show you another technique”

It wasn’t long before they had John moaning and babbling, his body trembling with pleasure and exhaustion. Mary watched fascinated as cum ran down her husband’s shaft in a seemingly endless stream.

“The best-kept secret of the male body” Holmes told her “Like this a man’s orgasm can be dragged you for minutes, hours if you are skilled”

Below them John’s body started to quake and they both had to stroke his inner tights to soothe him without ever letting up the exquisite torture.

“Will he be okay?” Mary asked.

“Don’t worry, your Watson is quite resilient. Look, I’ll add another finger”

“Please, Holmes!” Watson begged, fisting the sheets desperately.

“Not yet, dear. We must be patient for our fair student. Now, you add another finger too, Mrs. Watson. Your husband does so love to be filled”

Mary could feel John’s insides tremble and cling to their fingers, straining to accommodate them but also begging for more.

“Your insides are so warm, darling” she said mesmerized and John keened.

“God, I love you so much, Mary. I could not have hoped for a more beautiful and clever wife” he moaned, bringing a hand down to her and she lovingly put her head in his palm.

Suddenly Holmes pulled their fingers out of John without warning and positioned himself between the doctor’s legs “That’s quite enough of that” he mumbled and pushed his cock into John’s loose opening with little fanfare. John yelped but immediately threw his legs over Holmes’ shoulders, clearly settling into an old rhythm.

Mary watched with fascination as her strong, stoic husband gasped and moaned in another man’s arms, letting himself be buggered with such wanton disregard for his own manliness. She had secretly feared that the sight would lessen her respect for him, but instead she found that her devotion only grew. She laid down next to him and kissed him feverishly, her husband all too eager to return her affection. Holmes slammed into John with such force it jolted their lips apart for a moment but they quickly found each other again. A choked sound escaped Holmes and he jerked irregularly into John’s body before slumping over. John guided him gently to lie next to him, but Holmes stubbornly kept his arm draped across him. 

Mary saw her opening. She was unimaginably aroused and dripping wet, so she straddled her husband and guided his cock into her. They both sighed with relief. She didn’t so much bounce as she rocked her hips in little circles, making John’s cock rub against the sensitive spot at the top of her opening. Ever the gentleman John placed a thumb on her clit, and it took no time at all for her to reach orgasm. The way her insides contracted and rippled drove John over the edge, and he jerked into her with little mindless moans. She fell to his other side and he kissed the top of her head.

“Thank you” he whispered. She smiled up at him. John then kissed Holmes head and whispered the same. Holmes didn’t move.

It wasn’t long before they could hear John’s breathing grow deeper, followed by quiet snoring.

“It would seem that we worked your Watson a little too hard” Holmes mumbled.

“Our Watson” Mary corrected. He looked surprised at her.

“He was yours before he was mine, but there was never any hope of marriage or children with you. That doesn’t make what you have any less true. I think...I think he should have a bed at your place”

Holmes looked completely dumbfounded “My dear lady, that is quite a sacrifice f-“

“It’s not. You can’t have him all the time of course. He is my husband after all, but if it’s true that you never touched each other after we got married-“

“It is”

“Then I trust that we can share” she closed her hand around his “And I hope that we can sometimes share him together. I would love to learn more tricks from you”

Finally Holmes smiled “My dear Mrs. Watson,” he said “may I kiss you?”

**Author's Note:**

> In the books Mary is very supportive of Holmes and Watson’s relationship, even suggesting that Watson should have a bed at Holmes’ apartment and often encouraging her husband to visit his old friend so she can have some alone time for a few days.


End file.
